Testing software can be an intensively manual process. Despite the increasing use of software testing tools, software testing still requires people to verify much of the testing. To test software, the testing may need to deploy the software on various hardware platforms having different configurations, operating systems, peripherals, and the like. For example, a test script may be used to test an application running on different computers having different configurations. During testing, a portion of the test script may determine whether a test operation associated with a screen operates correctly. This type of testing typically requires a person to verify proper operation.